


Spiders

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (doesn't he?), Gen, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Siblings, Spiders, Submissive Number Five | The Boy, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Young Vanya Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Spiders aren't that bad, whatever people say.They make Vanya relate to herself.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885216
Kudos: 109





	Spiders

It was early. Awfully, terribly early. Vanya groaned, pulling the blankets over her head and wraping herself in darkness. She had woken up thanks to the fact that she had forgotten to shut the curtains the previous day, having let light enter her small room. It had woken her up at six am, and now she couldn't get back to sleep. She kicked her blankets off her, the book she had fallen asleep reading tumbling to the (thankfully) carpeted floor. She laid on her back for several minutes, wishing that sleep would arrive soon. But it didn't, and Vanya wasn't going to waste her time lying on her back. With a sigh, she slipped out of her bed, picking up the book and leaving it on her bed. She changed out of her pajamas and into her school uniform, chiding herself internally for not having shut the curtains.

She opened the door as quietly as she could, the twelve year old silently stepping out into the hall with her book clutched in her hands. Everyone was asleep, at least, she thought so at the dealy silence that had fallen over the mansion excepting the ticking of clocks and the chirping of birds outside. She walked down the corridor, passing Luther's door and hearing the snoring coming from behind it. She reached the stairs, yawning as she walked to the hall and heading right to where the kitchen was. She glanced up to where Grace sat resting in her armchair, surrounded by the many paintings Father had put there. It was strange not to see Diego there with her; he often preferred to remain with her rather than with the others. 

Vanya pushed the kitchen door open. Maybe she could get herself a warm cup of tea? It had always helped when she had a-  
She nearly jumped out of her skin, dropping her book and painfully hiting the back of her head against the door frame. She yelped, rubbing the sore spot as she bent down to pick up her book.

"Five?" she asked, voice a bit weak after the shock she had received, "Why are you sitting on the fridge?"

"Can I not be whereever I want?" the boy snapped. He was sitting cross-legged on top of the fridge, holding a cup of steaming... coffee?

"Wha-?"

"Maybe I just like it up here," he said, looking down at his cup. When he glanced back up, Vanya was looking at him with arched eyebrows.

"Is it a spider again?"

"…yes."

"Where is it this time?" she asked, setting the book down on the kitchen counter.

"Underneath the table." Five mumbled, taking a sip from his coffee with a small cough. Vanya opened one of the cupboards, fishing out a glass and taking a loose sheet of paper lying on the counter next to her book. She kneeled next to the table, spotting the small animal hiding there. She gently and quickly caught it, setting the glass down on the table as the spider scuttled about inside.

"You can come down now," she told her brother. He slowly clambered down from the fridge, somehow managing to not spill a drop of coffee in his descent. He peered down at the spider inside the cup.

"Great. Now we can kill it," he said. 

"Wha-! No!" Vanya said, dragging the glass to herself. "You can't just kill it!"

"It shouldn't have come into the mansion, then."

"Five. Don't be so cruel. Imagine if you were the spider, trapped in the glass. We are giants to it. It must be terrified." Vanya said sadly, peering down at the bug. "And powerless in this position. Would you like to be in its situation?"

"No. But why are we comparing ourselves to spiders now?" Five asked. Vanya shruged.

"I don't really know. I guess they just remind me of myself." Vanya said softly. She blinked, the slightly shook her head. "Anyways. You aren't killing the spider."

"Fine, whatever. What will you do with it anyways?" Five asked before drinking more coffee.

"Set it free, obviously." Vanya said with a shrug. Five tensed.

"Not in here!" he said.

"I meant outside, silly. If I let it out here, someone else would kill it." Vanya said, standing up. She carefully took the cup, and she could have sworn that she could hear the tiny animal's heartbeat pulsing wildly. She felt pity well up within her as she walked to the front door-

-and right into her father. She stumbled, falling back. The glass fell from her hands, shattering against the ground. She fell, crying out as glass dug into the palms of her hands. She found herself hoping that she hadn't killed the spider in her fall.

"Vanya?" she heard Five call. "Is anything wro…?" he fell silent, probably seeing their father.

"Number Seven? Number Five? What are you two doing out of bed so early? And is that coffee, Number Five?" their Father asked in his strict voice. Vanya looked down at her bloody palms, tears welling up with pain as she saw small, glass shards embed in her skin.

"We couldn't sleep," Five replied. "Vanya, are you-?"

"Number Five, get back to your room immediately. Number Seven, come with me." Vanya stumbled to her feet, knees wobling. Five watched them go, a worried expression on his face.

"Grace?" Father called. The robot suddenly woke, turning her head to look at them.

"Yes, Mr. Hargreeves?" she asked. 

"Number Seven has a minor injury. Tend to her and make sure she gets back to her room."

"Of course, sir." Grace gestured for Vanya to come to her and she did, tears falling down her cheeks t the stinging pain in her hands.

"Oh dear," Grace said, her soft, gentle hands rouching Vanya's blood-stained hands. Vanya turned her head to see that Father was no longer there. Five appeared at the stair case.

"Vanya? What happened?" he asked her.

"I fell. Five, Dad said you had to go back to your room." Vanya said, wiping away a tear. He snorted.

"No way I'm going back to my room. I'm not leaving until you get better." he said stubbornly. Vanya bit her lower lip with a small nod, suddenly gasping as Grace cleaned her hands.

Minutes later, Grace had bandaged her hands and sent them both to their bedrooms. Five left for his with nothing more than a quiet goodbye, and Vanya returned to hers, knowing that long hours of lying on her back and being unable to sleep awaited her. She suddenly remembered her book.

She had left it downstairs.

With a sigh, she slipped out of bed for the second time that morning, pading to the door and pushing the door open. She snuck back downstairs, retrieving her book. On her way back up the stairs, she saw her small mess had already been cleaned. She hoped the spider had managed to get away. She returned to her bedroom, collapsing on her bed to spend the next few hours reading.


End file.
